memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Quantum
(formerly) | affiliation = | rank = | occupation = , | children = Jeeves (creation) | status = Missing ( ) Active ( ; ) | played = Robbie Kay }} Quantum (born Nathaniel "Nate" Grant) was a member of the . He was also the of and had his own ship, Genesis. Abilities *'Omnipotence:' Quantum was immensely powerful. The individual powers Quantum had shown include, but were not limited to: **'Reality Warping:' Quantum was remarkably talented with this power and could accomplish just about anything with it. He could warp reality, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. ***'Conjuration:' Quantum could create anything out of thin air, whether it be people, creatures, beings, or objects. **'Telekinesis:' Quantum could impart kinetic energy on matter with his mind. **'Super Strength:' Quantum had dramatically increased superior strength and could exert tremendous amounts of physical force, allowing him overpower many different species. **'Precognition:' Quantum could see and accurately predict the future. **'Telepathy:' Quantum was able to read the thoughts of others and prevent anyone from reading his mind. Normally, the ability of mind reading works in a tactile fashion and he requires physical contact in order for it to work successfully. He was also able to mentally communicate with others from a short distance sending distress calls and mental images, make himself invisible by manipulating the minds of others and sense where nearby telepaths were. ***'Telepathic Link:' Quantum could form a telepathic link between multiple minds for high-speed conversations and decision-making. ***'Empathy:' Quantum was able to read the emotions of others. He could also manipulate the emotions of others. ***'Dream Manipulation:' Quantum had the ability to enter a person's dreams, as well as control dreams and subconscious. He could produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability was the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. ***'Remote Viewing:' Quantum could seek out and find people in different locations than his own. When amplified by sensory deprivation, this ability was powerful enough to find people over vast distances, even as far as other dimensions. ***'Illusions:' Quantum could the ability to trick the minds of others into seeing/feeling things that weren't actually happening. ***'Mental Manipulation:' Quantum could erase, restore, alter and fabricate the memories and perception of others. ***'Sedation:' Quantum could sedate others with a wave of his hand. **'Power Granting:' Quantum granted and immunity to the . **'Teleportation:' Quantum could travel from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. **'Apporting:' Quantum was able to teleport anyone or anything anywhere he wants. **'Invisibility:' Quantum had the ability to become unseen to the naked eye. **'Electronic Manipulation:' With a simple hand movement, Quantum made a turn on and off, as well as browse through a database. **'Healing:' Quantum possessed the ability to heal any type of injury. His healing powers were so strong that he could even heal the most serious of damages, caused by most powerful beings. **'Time Manipulation:' Quantum could freeze time. This extends to things such as objects and people were helplessly immobilized once this power was activated. **'Time Travel:' Quantum had the ability to travel back and forth across the timeline. **'Dimensional Travel:' Quantum could travel to another universe or dimension. **'Portal Creation:' Quantum could open a rift to another reality or dimension. **'Shapeshifting:' Quantum could change his appearance at will and alter his own age to appearance older or younger. **'Duplication:' Quantum was able to create dozens of copies of himself. **'Supernatural Concealment:' Quantum could hide his true natural from most species. **'Omnilingualism:' Quantum could speak and understand many languages including aliens and animal. *'Omniscience:' Quantum had vast knowledge of engineering, medical, science, people, places, planets and starships from the to . *'Immortality:' Quantum had an indefinitely long lifespan. He was unaffected by disease, toxins or time and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. *'Invulnerability:' Quantum was invulnerable to most forms of harm with very few weapons being capable of killing him. *'Super Stamina:' Quantum was unaffected by diseases and toxins. He does not tire, and does not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. Starfleet service record Category:Q Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:USS Discovery personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Excelsior personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Captains Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Medical practitioners